


Good Morning

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in Leather, Domestic Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moves into the bunker, picking up some bad habits along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

 

It happens little by little.

Cas moves in to the bunker on a Tuesday. Dean finds him on a hunt. Motorbike and leather jacket soaked through by the rain. Cas sniffles as Dean bundles him into the front seat of the Impala, his baby squeaks under Cas, wet denim sliding against manicured leather. His jacket lays flung over the back seat, his boots drying in the foot well. Dean had forced the bike into the trunk, throwing his duffle bag at Cas so the sodden man can borrow some clothes.  

Cas insists that he is okay to drive. Dean shakes his head, telling Cas to rest up, he smiles as his best friends’ eyes shut on their own. He is asleep within five minutes. Dean turns the radio down; Cas’s right hand lays between them on the seat. No one has to know if Dean covers his hand with his own.

The first day in the bunker, Cas avoids everyone but Dean. He stays locked in his room, snoozing throughout the day and asking constantly for coffee. Dean brings it him each time, he makes Cas soup and a sandwich. The Fallen angel devours the food like a starving man. He smiles at Dean through bread, it is disgusting but Dean can’t help the flutter in his chest when he does so.

Somehow they both end up falling asleep together. Dean has hijacked Sam’s laptop, Netflix playing a loop of Star Trek. Dean falls asleep as Spock and Kirk get stranded on a strange planet. He wakes up spooned into Cas’s chest.

Three weeks later and Cas has fully moved into the bunker. His bike sits with other others in the garage, his clothes strung over his bedroom floor. He and Dean share a bed most nights, naked and exhausted from their lovemaking. Dean wakes up aching in places he didn’t even know he could ache in. The fallen angel has picked up some tips from all his years watching humanity.

Cas has also picked up some bad habits.

He is really bossy, especially in the mornings when he does grabby hands for his coffee and says “gimme” whining like a two year old. He has little patience for Dean when he tries to get the dark haired man to make his own coffee. He will steal Dean’s coffee and make it into a milky sugary nightmare.

Cas won’t get out of bed before noon, he tries to tell Dean he is catching up on all those years of missed sleep. Dean thinks he is just lazy. Cas will pull Dean back into bed, rolling on top of him to keep him in place or playing dirty with messy handjobs which blow Dean’s mind and leave him breathless and boneless on their bed.

Cas is demanding too. It is always in the morning when he wants his morning kiss, he will demand for Dean to bring him coffee and himself, he will tell him to ‘come here, Dean’ hand patting his lap, he will pull Dean down onto his knees, arms wrapping around his waist as he bends Dean’s neck back for gross, wet, morning breath kisses. When Dean tells him to say please, Cas just glares, his eyes half lidded with sleep, his hair sticking up in every direction, the angel will snatch his coffee and tell Dean he will say please when he gets what he wants.  Dean doesn’t mind the demands so much when Cas tells him, to ‘bend over and spread his legs.’

Sam calls him whipped. Dean thinks he can stand his brothers teasing if he gets to have this every morning.


End file.
